Loves desires turned dark
by Cade Edward Miller
Summary: Tatiana Sanderson and her husband,Thaddeus Sanderson have moved to Forks ,but as Tatiana' s day goes on she meets more vampires and finds out Thaddeus's vampire father's name, but the thing she freaks out about the most is being PREGNANT with Thaddues.As she gets used to being with child a great evil comes for her and her child.What will happen find out!


**Welcome back to GinnyTigressAllie here bringing you Twilight fanfiction and I don't own Twilight you can thank Stephanie Meyers for the series.** With my move to Forks,Washington to become an officer my parents freaked out, but it is just memory now as I unpack my stuff while listening to Linkin Park's 'Leave out all the rest'

 _I dreamed I was missing_

 _You were so scared_

 _But no one would listen_

 _Cause no one else cared_

 _After my dreaming_

 _I woke with this fear_

 _What am I leaving_

 _When I'm done here?_

 _So, if you're asking me, I want you to know_

 _When my time comes_

 _Forget the wrong that I've done_

 _Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed_

 _And don't resent me_

 _And when you're feeling empty_

 _Keep me in your memory_

 _Leave out all the rest_

 _Leave out all the rest_

 _Don't be afraid_

 _I've taken my beating_

 _I've shared what I've made_

 _I'm strong on the surface_

 _Not all the way through_

 _I've never been perfect_

 _But neither have you_

 _So, if you're asking me, I want you to know_

 _When my time comes_

 _Forget the wrong that I've done_

 _Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed_

 _And don't resent me_

 _And when you're feeling empty_

 _Keep me in your memory_

 _Leave out all the rest_

 _Leave out all the rest_

 _Forgetting_

 _All the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well_

 _Pretending_

 _Someone else can come and save me from myself_

 _I can't be who you are_

 _When my time comes_

 _Forget the wrong that I've done_

 _Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed_

 _And don't resent me_

 _And when you're feeling empty_

 _Keep me in your memory_

 _Leave out all the rest_

 _Leave out all the rest_

 _Forgetting_

 _All the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well_

 _Pretending_

 _Someone else can come and save me from myself_

 _I can't be who you are_

 _I can't be who you are_

as the song ends I hear a knock on my door,so I go to open it only to find a stranger with pale skin,gold eyes,and angelic features I smile at here as I ask

"Can I help you?"

then I notice a little girl next to her. I feel confusion rush over me as I wonder why these to strangers have come to me then the older female speaks

"Hello.I am Bella Cullen and this is my daughter Nessie.We came to welcome you to the neighborhood Miss..."

I snap out of my confusion and state

" Tatiana Sanderson. You can call me Tate though."

with my statement Bella nods holding out a container to me which politely take and then offer

"Do you want to come in?"

I see Bella hesitate then nod agreeing to staying for awhile. As they sit down the next song starts to play which I quickly turn off since young ears should not hear the profanity that is in certain songs I like as I turn around I feel one of my waves of sickness take over ,so I yell as I run

"I'll be right back!!"

as I reach the bathroom in time I feel someone holding up my hair for me, so I turn around to see Bella with a look of worry on her face and I hear a small voice ask

"Mommy,do you want me to call Grandpa Carlisle?

Bella turns her head to look at her daughter and answers

"Yes.Rember to tell it is you and the address."

with her mother's answer Nessie runs off to call her grandpa. As I finish throwing up my breakfast I stand up carefully to get out of the bathroom to fo lie down, but before I make it out of the bathroom I sink to the floor griping my head realizing I activated one of my strange migraines as I try to stand I see Bella next to me saying

"You shouldn't push yourself Tate."

I shake my head as I get up on shakey legs yet again and stumble into the living room to the couch laying down quickly causing me to get dizzy. That is when Nessie yells

"Grandpa Carlisle, help Miss Tate please!!"

when I hear another voice say

"I am going to Renesmee,but I need to examine Miss Sanderson first dear."

that is when I see a male that could not be old enough to be a grandfather ,so I blurt out

"You're vampires!!!"

with that I slam a hand over my mouth quickly for I feel I made a horrible mistake, but Carlisle ask Bella

"Did you tell her?"

Bella shakes her head quickly then I realize I am correct, so I claim

"My boyfriend is a vampire and he told me what he was when I kept getting pulled into things I shouldn't have gotten into. The Volturi were fine that I knew though,but they were okay if I stayed human until my 23rd birthday since that is how old my boyfriend was when he got turned into a vampire,so technically we would have a stronger connection."

that is what makes me feel a deep sadness rush over me thinking about Thaddeus. I get a look of concern when I suddenly become quiet then I hear Thad's voice in my head

"Trust the Cullens I'll be at home soon.We need to find out why your getting sick."

I reply

"See ya soon."

I see a strange stare on Dr.Cullen's face, so I smile and state

"Thaddeus can communicate only with me through his mind,so it is sort of a phone you say something on your end of the line and the person in the other side of line recives the message and so on."

with thay Dr.Cullen nods as the front door slams open to reveal Thad has made it home,so I get up and rush over to him quickly giving him a hug making him sigh

"If you don't feel well you should rest."

I quickly shake my head that is when Dr.Cullen gasps

"Thaddeus?!"

I see Thad smile and state

"Yes. After I left you I didn't change eating habits. I needed a change ,but you said Forks was the best for us and you are not wrong I came here with Tate for the love in my heart and I need you to tell me what is wrong with her."

I hug him tighter and say

"Even though I am an officer I know what your going to do Dr.Cullen ,so you don't need to tell me what you will do during the exame."

then I see Dr.Cullen snap out of shock nod and state

"We can start now."

then he grabs my hand and pulls me over to the couch then starts the exam. It goes by quickly only taking 30 minutes at the most and as he looks at me he has a new shocked expression on his as if he has seen what is making me sick before,so Thad asks

"Carlisle, what ia wrong"

I notice something that Bella shakes her head as if she cannot believe the same thing Dr.Cullen found out ,but as I am deep in thought Dr.Cullen states

"We need to take Tatiana back to the house."

I look over to Thaddeus as he nods agreeing that we should go,so I state

"Let me grab Panther than we can go." a

as I stand up Thaddeus says

"Honey,you're my wife and you're not feeling well I will grab Panther."

with that I sigh fine

"If you say so Mr.Sanderson."

with that Thadd laughs

"I do say so Mrs.Sanderson."

then he walks off to grab black cat. As he is gone my head spins making me dizzy.I grab ahold of the couch as I fall onto fainting.


End file.
